


Humanoid

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Half Drabble, any and all dolls or actives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye





	Humanoid

 

 

Dolls are human shapes, inhabited by artificial memories, strands of data, compiled form an ever increasing database.

They help people.

Helping people, giving them what they need, a process that repeats and grows and feeds back to them helping themselves, things that used to be but now only exist as distant echoes and empty robots.

 

 


End file.
